


Loud Youth

by ectoBisexual



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute Kids, Dorks, Fist Fights, Frottage, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Pining, Play Fighting, Showers, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ectoBisexual/pseuds/ectoBisexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As twins, Sei and Aoba have always been close; they share a bed, hang out with the same group of friends, tell each other everything. So what happens when Aoba's feelings towards his brother veer just a little too far from platonic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud Youth

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first dmmd fic so apologies in advance for any mis-characterization!!  
> Inspired by a scene from a really lovely German film called 'Silent Youth', a song by my favourite band called 'Broadripple is Burning', and countless headcanons from my lovely friend Ash uwu
> 
> Speaking of which, this is a (slightly belated) valentine's day gift for said lovely friend!!
> 
> Gomen for the lack of editing but it's late and I'm tired and I wanted to get this posted before you woke up~
> 
> Enjoy!

It all started the way most of his problems do: Aaoba opened his big, stupid mouth.

They were sitting together for lunch; they always sat together for lunch, but this time it actually mattered that they were sitting together for lunch because this is the time of Aoba's Big Breakthrough, and so it's important. Sei was sitting across from him, as he sometimes did (it was always either across from him or directly next to him, never diagonal or with people between them) and Clear was next to him, chattering away about something that Aoba wasn't really paying attention to. He was watching his brother- again, as he normally did, because this was normal, it was normal, normal normal normal- and watching the way his whole face lit up as he laughed in that elated, dreamy way he did when he found something funny. Aoba had an odd moment of jealousy; it was always this way, mainly because there was no one in the world he cared more for than his twin. He liked being the one to make him laugh that way, complete exaltation, and sometimes it was hard to push down that inkling of resentment he felt for whoever else was doing what he felt was his job. Today it was Noiz- fair enough, considering Noiz was a close friend of both his and his brother's, and also a particularly funny guy. He was still too caught up in pondering his own jealousy to pay any attention to Clear, though; until he heard his brother's name.  
"Say, Aoba, how long have you and Sei been a couple for?"

Aoba's head snapped around so fast that he had momentary vertigo. Clear wasn't joking. Did Clear ever joke? Because he was intelligent, all Aoba could think to say was, "Huh?"

"You and Sei," Clear repeated, gesturing at Aoba's twin as if he didn't know who Sei was. "How long have you been a couple?"

"Th- I- How could-" Aoba choked on a flood of his own words, not knowing quite how to convey how sincerely bewildered he was. Finally, he decided on, "Sei's my brother!"

"Well, I know that," Clear affirmed, making a face like he thought Aoba was a bit amiss in the head. "But how long have you been dating him?"

"We're not dating," Aoba said firmly, staring furiously into the dark of his soda can. "We're brothers. That's incest. You should know that, Clear."

"Is it?" he asked, tilting his head and looking a little bored. "I guess it is. Whatever. I don't think it matters. Love is love, right?"

Aoba should have just left it there. He really, really should have just left it there. Clear had been home-schooled a lot of his life by his eccentric grandfather- he could hardly blame him for not being completely attuned to social taboos and the works- and besides, Clear was Clear, and Clear was a weirdo. He should have just let it go and gotten on with his day.

But being Aoba, instead, he opened his stupid, big mouth.

"What made you think we were dating?" he asked, perhaps a little too insistently.

Clear raised his brows. "Eh? Well... you and Sei, you always carry this amorous charisma about you- it's very romantic- and you're always holding hands and touching each other and being cute, like couples do. Plus you always stare at him when he's not looking."

Does he?

"Do I?"

"Oh, yes," Clear nodded, enthusiastic. "You get this dreamy look in your eye, like you can't believe how in love with you. It's very cute!"

Aoba could feel himself blushing. He stared down at his hands indignantly, curled into fists at his lap, and made a face. "Well, we're not, so you can get all that out of your head right now."

"Not what?"

Aoba looked up to see Sei smiling quizzically at him and Clear.

"Nothing," he said adamantly, and tore his gaze straight back down to his hands. In his peripheral vision, he could see Sei shooting questioning looks at Clear, who was probably just grinning. Idiot.

 

It was all downhill from there, which he guessed was kind of meant to be expected.  Once he opened his stupid, big mouth, he started thinking these stupid, big thoughts, and those stupid, big thoughts led to stupid, big 'what if's. What if he and Sei were dating? What would it be like? It wasn't like Sei was unattractive- he was notably attractive, actually- and it wasn't like he didn't like spending time with him. The way they acted around each other, they were practically already a couple. Just minus the kissing. What if he and Sei kissed? He tried to imagine it, the feel of those soft lips against his own. He'd felt them on his cheek plenty of times. But what if the next time Sei leant in to peck his cheek he just turned his head a little? Would his lips be chapped? Pliant? Firm? Controlling? Sei never really struck him as the kind of person to turn out to be a control-freak, but his twin was still surprising him all the time. What if they just suddenly decided to take what was already a close relationship and make it a little closer? It's wrong, right? Of course it is; that's incest. You're not meant to... feel that way for a sibling, letalone atwin. What would Tae say if she found out? What would their friends say? Surely they wouldn't all be as accepting as Clear. And better yet, what would Sei say, if he knew what was going through Aoba's head?

 

These 'what if's plagued him for nearly three days after, distracting him from anything else productive he might have attempted. So that was goodbye to homework, to video games, to intelligible conversations with anyone, because the minute his mind started running it was to thoughts of his brother, blushing and kiss-stunned before him.

 

The thoughts started taking a turn for the more suggestive, eventually. As a boy in the prime of his teen years, this was hardly a surprise. Aoba didn't know any sixteen year olds who weren't at least somewhat perverted, and he was yet to get past the stage himself. The first time the thoughts came he was eating breakfast, and almost choked. Sei looked at him, raising a brow in genuine curiosity, and Aoba's face caught fire. He couldn't look his twin in the eye for the rest of the day.

 

He would not let the thoughts resurface again, no matter how much they persisted throughout the day; in math, when he caught sight of Sei chewing absentmindedly on his pen and started thinking about what other uses those teeth might have, he forced himself to instead consider linear inequalities to be really, really fascinating. At lunch, when Sei's hand was distractedly moving up and down his water bottle, Aoba excused himself to go to the bathroom and tried to recite the alphabet backwards three times. Anyway, opportunities kept springing up; almost as if Sei knew what was going on and was punishing Aoba for being such a disgusting pervert, but no, Sei really was that clueless, and that accidentally provocative. Aoba almost lost it when he got out of the bath at home to find his twin in the living room eating a banana, but he didn't, because that would have meant that there was a problem. And there wasn't. Honestly. It was just a teenager thing, and it would pass.

 

The next time he thought of it was in the middle of the night, when he was watching the rhythmic rise and fall of Sei's torso as he breathed peacefully in his sleep. They'd shared a bed ever since they were little; when they were very young, after their parents left, they both suffered terrible nightmares, ones which Tae wasn't always able to calm them both down from. Since Sei was the only one who knew how to comfort Aoba, and Aoba was similarly the only one who knew how to comfort Sei, it seemed only reasonable they just get a big, king-sized bed and share the one room. It ending up sticking when they grew up, and neither really cared enough to change it. It wasn't like sharing a bed posed too much of a problem, and besides, they shared everything else, so what harm was sharing the same sleeping quarters going to do?

 

A lot of harm, apparently, or it seemed that way when Aoba was up in the middle of the night, staring hard into the back of his twin's head. It had started as drifting thoughts as he was trying to get to sleep, thoughts of what it would be like if maybe he just rolled over and put his arm around his brother. Then he thought of what it would be like to move his arm against him, run his arm down from Sei's shoulder to his hip, trace the bone there with splayed fingers. He imagined what the feel of his skin would be like at this hour of night, warm from the covers, but maybe it would cool with the touch of his hand, and maybe if he dragged his fingers really delicately he could awaken goosebumps in the path left by them, little pinprick kisses that would mark the descent of his hand down to Sei's-

 

He woke up properly at that, and proceeded to stare at the back of his brother's sleeping form for a solid ten minutes with wide eyes and red cheeks. Aoba bit his lip, letting his eyes drag over the imprint of Sei under the covers. His body curved and dipped under the covers and in the dark of their bedroom, it looked vaguely like a series of valleys and mountains. Aoba reached his hand out hesitantly, letting it hand between him and Sei diffidently. He committed to the move after a moment, reaching out to run his hand along the curve of his brother's spine. He traced the lines that connected his shoulders and his elbows, the journey of his waist and hip, stopping before the bone met his leg and tracing his fingers. Then Sei shivered, and Aoba wrenched his hand away, turned around, and buried his head in his pillow. He listened hard. The only noises Sei made were a quiet, sleepy sigh and an intake of breath before his breathing evened out again. Still asleep. Aoba's heart thumped so hard that he could feel it in his fingertips.

 

He lay there, still, for some time, just listening to Sei sleeping, as if he couldn't believe that his twin was really asleep. It had been such a close call- and what if Sei had woken up, to what? Feel Aoba groping him in his sleep? Aoba's heart thumped and his face burned and he thought very, very hard about how Sei's body had felt under his hand. He didn't want to, but his thoughts ended up wandering. He couldn't stop thinking of how it had felt- the electricity that had seemed to veer through Sei's skin to Aoba's, even through the covers- and how it might feel to continue, to pull back to covers and feel just his twin's skin, with nothing in between them. Or maybe to run his lips down Sei's side, open his mouth a little when he got to his hips (which were sensitive, he'd always known they were sensitive, because when they were kids Sei would always complain anytime anyone other than Aoba touched them) and suck some of the skin into his mouth, leave marks.

 

Barely five minutes later Aoba made his escape to the ensuite bathroom. Its door lay directly adjacent to their bed, and if he sat against one particular wall in there, the one across from the sink, he was just a wall away from the exact place Sei was asleep. It was this thought that made him clamp one hand down over his own mouth and aversely slide another into his pants, palming himself. He closed his eyes and thought of Sei under his hands, Sei kissing him filthy and open-mouthed, Sei putting his hand over Aoba's mouth and his hand down Aoba's pants and telling Aoba to keep quiet while he pulled him out of his boxers and stroked him to completion-

 

Aoba whimpered into his own hand, feeling tears springing through his closed eyes. It was too tempting to make noise, to cry out- Sei's name of all things, oh God he had never wanted to say one name so badly in his life- or to just cry in general, which it seemed he was doing. His hand sped up as his thoughts elevated to thoughts of Sei touching him, biting at his neck- or under his ear, or the junction where neck met shoulder, oh God- maybe fucking him- oh God- oh shit- and he came with a surprised sob into his own hand, drool and tears and all.

 

He sat there for minutes after, breathing hard and trying to fathom what on Earth just happened. He could hardly believe the thoughts that had come from his own mind; but he couldn't deny that they had come, and that left him with an even bigger problem: there were obviously some very prominent feelings for his brother that he had not yet addressed.

 

The more he thought about them, the more he realised how badly he didn't want to address them; and better yet, how badly he didn't want Sei to know. But that was an even bigger problem, because his twin knew everything- and he did mean everything- about him. There were literally no secrets between the two. Plus they had that whole weird intuition thing where they could figure things out about the other before they even knew themself. There was no way he could keep this from Sei if they kept going the way they were going. Which is why he made the decision he did.

 

Obviously, the only  solution was to stop being so close with his brother. That was their problem in the first place; Aoba had no one else in his life that he could fully rely on, no one who he had ever felt so strongly about, and that was where these feelings were coming from. It was just this weird, screwy attachment thing he had going on in his head, and soon as he stopped their closeness, the feelings would stop, too. Obviously. So there would be no problem anymore.

 

"Aoba," Sei said, for probably about the fifth time that morning. "Hey. Aoba."

Aoba looked up from where he'd apparently been staring at the table. "Huh? What?"

"You're being weird," Sei said, reaching forward to poke his cheek. Aoba flinched back from his finger, startled, and a frown crossed his twin's face.   
"See, weird. What's up with you?"

"Nothing's up with me, what's up with you," Aoba muttered, standing up from the table and scooping up his bag. "Um, I think I'm gonna walk to school early. By myself. I need to catch up on some homework anyway."

"Oh, I'll come with you," Sei said, hurriedly scooping rice into his mouth and collecting his own bag.

"No!" Aoba said, way too quickly. Sei raised an eyebrow at him. "Um... no, don't- don't worry about it. We don't have to walk together every day, right? So just sit down and finish your breakfast. I'll be fine on my own."

Sei looked unsure for a moment, staring hard at Aoba, and then, realising he was being serious, sat down with a surly look about him and went back to his breakfast. Aoba avoided eye contact with him on the way out.

 

So like he said before: it was all downhill from there.

Distancing himself from his brother was kind of hard when before that point, they'd done absolutely everything together; he had to find new times to brush his teeth, make up excuse for why he was hanging back from school and why Sei couldn't come with him. He even made a point of not sitting with him at lunch, engrossing himself in deep conversation with their friends and only speaking with Sei if he was going to be short or snappy with him.

If he was being completely honest, which evidently he was not, he'd admit how awful this was all making him feel. He had trouble sleeping, as he so often did when they were kids and they'd had a fight. (Of course, back then it was seen as completely acceptable for him to just wake his twin up and hug him and say sorry.)

He couldn't focus on any of his schoolwork, or even on the things that normally made him really happy, because he was too absorbed with feeling sorry for himself; everytime Sei looked at him, it was like he was accusing, this small hint of sadness in his eyes that, more than anything, just made Aoba feel like a piece of shit. Which is kind of how he was acting anyway.

It continued this way for a week, the tension between them slowly building up. Aoba slept as far away from him in the bed as possible, ate breakfast before he even got up and walked to school without him. He'd ignore him in class, ignore him at lunch, walk home a different way so that they didn't run into each other. Every time he was faced with having to acknowledge him at home he'd snap at him- sometimes intentionally, other times because the tension had built up so much that he was  _angry-_ and every night, when Sei would catch his eyes and look at him with the obvious question of _What's wrong with you?_ in his eyes, Aoba would feel sick to his stomach with the real reason he was avoiding his brother. He wished he could tell him that it was to protect him without arousing further questions.

Anyway, it all went the same- ignoring him, snapping at him, avoiding him at all costs- and it all boiled down to Friday, when, come lunch time, Sei had apparently had more than enough.

Aoba had accidentally lagged behind their group on the way to the cafeteria, ending up behind everyone else and, correspondingly, being one of the last to get a seat. 

Which meant that the only one left was next to Sei.

Realising this, he met eyes with his brother, who himself looked tense and (oh God) sanguine. He pat the seat next to him with a smile that Aoba did not deserve. 

Taking a deep breath, the blue-haired wonder-moron turned to Noiz and quietly asked him if they could swap seats.

And Sei lost it.

He shot up from his seat and almost knocked it to the floor in one big movement, making a loud enough noise to startle almost all of their table out of conversation; it certainly got Aoba's attention.

"You won't even sit with me," he yelled, accusatory, and Aoba felt a number of eyes turn on him. Blushing, he opened his mouth to retort, but Sei was already going on. "You won't look at me, you won't talk to me- you won't even  _acknowledge_ me! Have I done something? Because I'm getting really fucking sick of this."

The silence that followed was deafening. It felt muggy; one of those silences that clings to your skin. The anticipation of it made Aoba feel like crying. Swallowing again, in a tiny voice, he said, "Can we talk about this later?"

" _Fuck_ later," Sei shouted, baring his teeth. He never got this angry; Aoba felt fear pool in his stomach, a fresh wave of nausea and anxiety. His hands sweat. "I want to talk about this now. Are you mad at me, or something? Because you're being really childish."

Aoba's attention all but snapped into place. He glared incredulously at Sei.

" _I'm_ being childish?" Aoba exclaimed, stepping around the table to get in his twin's face. He poked one finger into his chest, hard. " _You're_ the one who thinks shouting at me in front of a cafeteria full of people is gonna fair well with getting me to talk about whatever issues you think I have with you."

"Well it's not like you'll  _talk_ to me," Sei snapped back, poking a finger into Aoba's chest in return. 

Aoba gave him a slight shove. "Maybe I'm going through stuff, asshole, you can't expect me to talk to you all the time."

"You used to!" Sei shoved him back, a lot harder, and Aoba stumbled a little. The audible gasp that came from their friends was ridiculous, and he was pretty sure they had the attention of most of the rest of the cafeteria now, too. Grinding his teeth together, Aoba braced himself and stepped forward to shove his twin, hard.

Sei looked at him, bewlidered. Shooting him what he hoped would be one last dirty look, Aoba made for outside. Barely the moment after he'd gotten there, Sei pushed him from behind, adamantly. Aoba landed in the dirt, scraping both of his knees and coating them with dirt. Eyes wide, he stood up, and punched his twin in the face. From there on it was a proper fight, all blind fury that had been building up since that first fucking conversation with Clear. He saw red; he heard the blood pulse in his ears; and he was pretty sure that was blood he was tasting, Sei's fist coming flying at his lip out of seemingly nowhere. He retorted with a punch to his jaw, and then they were scrappling to push each other over.

Honestly, it probably looked kind of ridiculous. Fights always did. It didn't last long enough to get as violent as it could have, anyway, because pretty soon one of their teachers was pulling them apart, and Aoba was too aware of the group of gathered students looking at him, the malice in his brother's eyes, and the blood trickling from his mouth.

 

"Suspended! The both of you! I can't  _believe_ this!" Tae was saying, fuming from the front seat. Aoba and Sei were sitting on opposite sides of the backseat, refusing to look at each other, arms folded childishly. There was a nicely forming bruise along Sei's cheekbone, and one on his jaw; Aoba had a split lip, a sore jaw and bloodied knuckles. They were both covered in dirt.

"If you think I'm letting this go," Tae was continuing, "you've got another thing coming to you, because you had better  _believe_ me when I say that there will be consequences, you stupid, stupid boys. A fight! Incredible! You two really are something, you know. Morons. Now, I can't get off of work until a lot later tonight- I'm lucky they even let me come and pick up you two idiots, but I think my boss feels sorry for me because I've raised you both on my own. Ha! If only they knew the half of what I put up with. Don't even think about leaving the house, because you are both to spend whatever time they're keeping you out of school for  _in the house, at all times, making up with each other._ Understood?"

Neither of them replied. Tae purposely swerved the car so that they almost fell into each other. 

" _Understood?_ "

"Yes," they both mumbled.

 

Tae left for work almost as soon as she dropped them back off at home, and there was not much else to do other than sit on the couch and not look at each other. Aoba couldn't exactly go and lock himself in his room; he was covered in dirt and blood and anyway, they shared a room. Neither of them said anything for a really long time. Which was a problem, because it meant that Aoba had time to think, and what else was he going to think about other than this stupid fight? It didn't take long for him to feel like a complete asshole.

"I'm sorry."

Aoba's head shot up, surprised. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Sei repeated, looking at his hands; oh  _God,_ was he seriously on the verge of tears? "I'm sorry, and- and I don't know what I did, to make you hate me, but. I'll fix it, please. Please just tell me what I did and I'll try to fix it. I hate not talking to you. I can't. I can't keep doing this. I don't want to fight with you, Aoba, I love you more than anyone."

Aoba's cheeks flushed scarlet, stomach dropping to the floor. He felt tears, hot and persistent, spring to his eyes.

"No, you-" his breath hitched and then he really was fighting back tears, stupid tears that came through anyway. He whiped them away furiously with the back of his hand. "You didn't  _do_ anything Sei, that's not the problem. It's just me. I'm- I'm an asshole, and I thought- I don't know what I thought. I'm sorry, it's complicated. And I shouldn't have treated you the way I've been treating you. I know I've been a jerk. But I do love you, I promise. I care about you above everyone else and- shit. I don't know. Shit, shit, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sei said, and when Aoba looked at him he was smiling; he wanted that to make things worse, but it didn't. "It's okay, really. You've probably had a lot on your mind."

That was no excuse. "I have," he said anyway. "I have, I'm sorry, I promise it's nothing that you've done."

Sei just smiled more. "Okay," he said. "That's okay."

They sat together for some more time in silence, the comfortable kind. Aoba felt that familar pang in his heart and he knew he was gone. Either Sei would find out and hate him, or he'd live with this forever, and that was okay. Better his twin know the real reason he's being so weird, if he has to.

Eventually, Sei spoke up through the silence, slicing through Aoba's built up thoughts. "Do you want to take a shower? To get all of the blood and dirt off of us?"

Aoba's cheeks darkened. "T-together?"

Sei shrugged. "We've done it together before, right? So it's not a big deal."

Aoba swallowed, because he was right. Before all of this, Aoba wouldn't have thought twice aout it. Clenching his fists, he said in a small voice, "Yeah. Okay."

 

The spray of the shower drowned out the uneven shiver of Aoba's heart, or at least he liked to think so. He undressed with his back to his twin, focussing instead on the sound of the shower and steam coming from it and desperately, desperately hoping that he didn't do something obvious and incriminating. 

Their shower wasn't particularly small, one of those long two-head things where they could safely ignore each other for the better task of Aoba trying furiously to scrub at the blood and dirt on his body so that he could escape as quickly as possible. Nerves kept his stomach tightly clenched; the whole time, he kept his eyes planted firmly on the corner of the shower, trying to convince himself that he wasn't sneaking glances at Sei over his shoulder. (He was; Sei did this terribly endearing thing where he closed his eyes under the spray of the shower and looked as if he was trying to imagine himself under the spray of a waterfall.)

Sei caught him looking once, to which Aoba quickly came up with the excuse that he needed him to pass the shampoo. Sei grabbed for the bottle, but instead of just reaching and handing it across to Aoba, he squeezed some of the stuff into his hand and walked over to him.

"Well?" he said, like this was completely normal. "Bend your head down."

Aoba did, cautiously. His twin started shampooing his hair right away, fingers massaging right down to the scalp, causing Aoba's eyes to flutter shut. That actually felt... really nice. After a while, he felt Sei stop, and heard his small, lovely giggle. Peeling open his eyes, Aoba felt for his hair, feeling the ridiculous style Sei had obviously molded it into. Rolling his eyes, he snatched the shampoo bottle, squeezing an ample amount into the palm of his own hand. He didn't even ask Sei to bend his head down; just reached up and started applying the shampoo, unable to keep the smile from his face and the skip from his heart when his twin giggled adorably and compliantly bent his head down for him.

They both leant out of the shower to look at their hair in the mirror after that, laughing at the ridiculous styles. Then Sei took a handful of foam from his own hair and put it on Aoba's face. They fought with the foam from the shampoo for a while, their laughter quickly filling the atmosphere above them. The way the steam crowded the bathroom made it seem private, secret, like no one could hear this moment that they were having if they tried. The kind of laughs that almost felt too important, ease and joy that Aoba could feel all the way to the tips of his fingers. God knows when, but at some point, most of the shampoo washed away, leaving them only with small streaks of soap and foam on their shoulders, torsos, a dash on Aoba's face.

A silence fell, and they found themselves just staring at each other, shatteringly silent and sincere. Sei's hands were on Aoba's waist still; he slid one, slowly, up to his neck, and Aoba cautiously placed one of his own on Sei's hip. The foamy soap ran off of Sei's shoulder as Aoba slid his hand up it, eyes moving from the skin of his brother's chest to his face again, hesitantly. The spray of water showered down on them, washing away the soap on Aoba's back.

Sei moved in to kiss him, timid and doubtful, their lips not moving but sitting against one another's for a moment. When Sei started to pull back, Aoba took one moment of consideration and decided to go for it, leaning forward on his tip-toes to capture his twin's lips again. Neither of them broke it that time. The kiss was hot and wet, lips crashing and tongues meeting, Aoba turning his head to better accomodate for the perfect fit of Sei. Their noses brushed, Sei's hands ran all over his sides. When Aoba's hand swept against Sei's neck, he could feel his heartbeat.

Aoba was the one to break it, catching his breath, still close to Sei. Their foreheads touched, his hand was on the back of his brother's neck. Sei moved in to assert his lips to Aoba's again.

It kind of hurt the split in his lip, this time, and when he swept his tongue over his brother's mouth he could taste his own blood; it kind of made his body hum, skin vibrating gently as it suddenly occured to him all the wanting that had been building up for the person whose lips he was attached to.

When they kissed for a fourth time, Aoba saw stars.

 

Tae had them sit down for a family dinner and lectured them for approximately one hour about how much trouble they were in. There was to be no video games, she said, and no internet, and also they weren't allowed to contact any of their friends until their suspension was over. They could watch tv, but only for a certain amount of hours a day. She expected them to finish so much homework that they never had homework again. Aoba didn't bother pointing out that this was impossible, because he didn't want to be hit on the head.

Neither he nor Sei brought up the kiss again, all night. They sat with Tae and watched a documentary with her until 10, and then they brushed their teeth and went off to bed like they normally did.

Aoba lay in bed staring at the back of Sei's head for a long five minutes, seriously contemplating wrapping his arm around his brother. Could he do that now? Neither of them had wanted to initiate a conversation about what happened back in the shower, it seemed. And Sei wasn't  _acting_ like he hated him, but-

He gave up and ended up sliding forward so that his front was pressed against Sei's back, sliding an arm around his waist. Barely hesitating a moment, Sei setlled back into him and reached up to curl his own arm around Aoba's, and they went to sleep like that.

 

Aoba woke up to the ominous feeling of an empty, silent house in the middle of the week, the sun startling him from his dreams through a peak in their blinds. Tae must have already gone to work; and disabled their alarm, or it would have woken him up for a day of school he wasn't even allowed to attend already.

After a moment of lying there breathing, he realised that Sei was awake, too. He could feel his twin breathing, aware, and felt the slight tensing of his muscles when Aoba stretched his legs. Neither of them spoke, or even made a move to acknowledge that the other was awake.

Then, shyly, Sei turned around and looked at him.

Barely a moment after they were kissing, sleepy, languid, Aoba's hands sliding up to tangle in Sei's bedhair. Their movement unhurried, Sei took his leisurely time running one hand delicately down Aoba's side, and Aoba did the same to him. Sei shivered when his hands ghosted over his hips. Their kisses got hotter.

In one movement, like a light switch had been flicked, Sei had Aoba pinned under him, pushed flat on his back. He sat up to straddle his lap, thighs on either side of him. Aoba ran his hands up said thighs, gingerly. Sei ran his own hands up Aoba's sides and over his shoulders, fingers curling around them briefly. Without breaking eye contact, he traced a single finger down Aoba's middle, passing over his chest, his bellybutton, and stopped at the waistband of his boxers, pausing. Then he cupped him through the material.

Aoba gasped, high pitched and rhythmic; it was an embarrassing noise, one which he had to fight the urge to cover up with his hand. Sei ran his hands back up Aoba's body, to his neck, and leant down to kiss him again. This time was anything but gentle, an almost harsh tone to the slide of Sei's lips on Aoba's. Turning his head into the kiss, he slid one hand to grasp gently at Aoba's waist, and moved his hips so that they connected directly with his twin's, bucking into him.

"Ah-" Aoba sighed into the kiss, breaking it momentarily. He fought for it back again by sliding Sei's lip into his mouth, nipping it gently- and honestly, where did this even come from- and turning his head to kiss his twin deeper. From there, they established a rhythm, Sei's hips rutting against his as they moved together, electric shocks of pleasure coursing through Aoba everytime their crotches met.

At some point- he didn't know when- the pace became erratic, hips bumping and losing rhythm in the tremours racking both of their bodies, Aoba's fingers tight on the material of Sei's shirt, whimpering girlish, clarion little moans into his brother's ear, soft and wanton. 

Their pace was temporal; that was the only way he could have described it, if asked later; carnal and animal very corporeal, blood singing in his ears as he restlessly rutted against Sei for some form of release. 

Sei pulled away suddenly, and then his crotch was gone from Aoba's and all that was left was a low pang in his stomach. His fingers clenched at nothing as his brother moved away and his eyes flew open, restlessly so.

"Nonono keepgoingkeepgoingkeepgoing please don't stop-  _Sei, ah!_ "

His hands flew to his mouth in a surprise keen as Sei carelessly mouthed him through his boxers, fitting his lips around the impression of Aoba's dick through the flimsy material; when he fastened his lips and sucked, he looked up, meeting Aoba's gaze exactly. Aoba whimpered and bucked his hips.

His boxers were down quickly then, Sei's mouth around him and his eyes gone all glossy and unfocussed as he carefully fixed his mouth around Aoba's length. The suction was perfect in this horrible, inescapable way; or at least so in the sense that Aoba quite literally couldn't control the noises he was making, futilely trying to bite down on a knuckle and stifle them around the digit in his mouth. He came embarrassingly fast, lifting his hips up into his brother's mouth and almost choking him.

Sei lay there for a minute, head against Aoba's hip and panting, as he caught his breath. Aoba did the same back against the pillows, staring at the ceiling until he could properly conclude that it was no longer spinning. Shakily, bones weak and spent, he propped himself up and moved so that he was in a position to carefully guide himself down on his brother.

The position was strange; Sei sat half-up propped on his elbows while Aoba lay sprawled out in front of him, stubbornly trying to take as much of Sei into his mouth as he could and working what he couldn't with his hand. Sei was no different as far as endurance went; within bare minutes he was crying out softly into the back of his hand and gripping Aoba's hair tight enough to hurt as he shivered through orgasm, eyes squeezed shut.

Instead of waiting to catch his breath, Aoba moved up to slide into Sei's lap immediately after, fixing their lips together. Sei ardently wound his arms around Aoba and kissed back.

 

Neither of them talked about it, still, but that was okay, because maybe it was time for Aoba to take a break from opening his big, stupid mouth about things. Neither of them really  _needed_ to say anything; a rhythm was sort of worked out from there, unspoken, as their new relationship formed.

They spent the rest of the week they were suspended from school without a minute to be bored. What had previously been tv show marathons that ended in platonic tickle fights now resulted in very heated makeout sessions, and they held hands more often than not. They stayed in bed all day one day watching movies and kissing lazily, stopping ocassionally for food or sex; when their friends stopped by to see how they were doing after school one day, they sat on the couch and held hands and told them that they'd been doing a lot of homework. Homework, apparently, translated universally to exactly what they'd been doing, or it must have, because Clear was ecstatic.

On the Sunday before they were allowed back at school, Sei curled up behind Aoba and fucked him until he cried, vast, shimmery tears that soaked down the side of his face and into the pillow, his mouth constantly turning in a perpetual mantra of his twin's name. He reached over him to stroke his face and ended up grabbing his hand instead, interlinking their fingers and burying his face into his brother's back. When Aoba came, he had to muffle his scream into the side of the bed.

They both came back to school with a considerable amount of marks on their necks (mainly Aoba's) and whatever fight they'd been having beforehand completely lost to the world, entirely back to their days of teasing and flirting and acting like brothers again. Aoba didn't need to worry what their friends thought about it, because everyone was quite happy to keep their mouth shut and instead offer supportive smiles whenever they got the chance, or caught them holding hands or touching legs under the table.

It was kind of implicit, which was scary; Aoba didn't know  _what_ they were anymore, only that he had his brother back and was getting exactly what he wanted at the same time. He didn't think that it would really pay to worry, though, because every time he looked like he might, Sei would roll his eyes, nudge his shoulder, and lean forward to brush his lips over Aoba's, chaste and fleeting and like he'd been waiting to do it all along, the missing piece to their puzzle.

And Aoba wouldn't have traded it for the world.

 


End file.
